Navigating device is a kind of electronic device having the functions of displaying map, locating and planning route, which may be often mounted inside the vehicle. When the user determines a destination and locates itself in the map during driving, the navigating device may plan at least one route to the destination for the user's reference.
During the driving of vehicles, the user may not only have a need for navigating, but also need to perform interaction with nearby vehicles. However, in the related art, the navigating device may have unitary functions and may be not able to achieve the function of performing interaction with nearby vehicles.